sclub7fandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Stop Movin'
Don't Stop Movin' is a song by British band S Club 7 which appeared on their third album, Sunshine. Trivia *The song was featured in three episodes of S Club 7's TV series called Doing the Deal, The Vanishing, and A Problem Like Maria. Lyrics "Don't Stop Moving" Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the S Club beat DJ's got the party started theres no end in sight Everybody's moving to the rhythm that's inside It's a crazy world But tonight's the right situation Don't get left behind I can feel the music moving through me everywhere Ain't no destination baby We don't even care There's a place to be If you need the right education Let it take you there Just go with the magic baby I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes) Let it flow Stop the waiting Right here on the dance floor is where you gotta let it go Don't stop movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, 'round Don't stop movin' find your own way to it Listen to the music taking you to places that you've never been before Baby now Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the S Club beat You can touch the moment Almost feel it in the air Don't know where we're going Baby, we don't even care Ain't no mystery Just use your imagination Let it take you there Just go with the magic baby I can see it there in your eyes (I can see it there in your eyes) Let it flow Stop the waiting Right here on the dance floor is where you gotta let it go Don't stop movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, 'round (don't stop movin') Don't stop movin' find your own way to it Listen to the music taking you to places that you've never been before Baby now Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the S Club beat Forget about your fears tonight Listen to your heart Let's just touch the sky (listen to your heart) No need to reason why Just listen to the sound Let it make you come alive Don't stop movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, 'round (don't stop movin') Don't stop movin' find your own way to it Listen to the music (Yeah yeah yeah) Don't stop movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, 'round (don't stop moving) Don't stop movin' find your own way to it Listen to the music taking you to places that you've never been before Baby now Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the funky funky beat Don't stop moving to the S Club beat Category:Songs